


Maliban sa Angst at Daddy Issue

by Grxtlx Pero Acads (Grxtlx)



Category: Latin America Literature
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, daddy issue
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grxtlx/pseuds/Grxtlx%20Pero%20Acads
Summary: Isang Repleksyong papel sa Pan Pil 181.Isang pagtangka sa pagpapaliwanag bakit akma ang mga nobela nina Alejandro Zambra at Valeria Luiselli bilang "Post-Nacionalista".
Relationships: Boom/PostBoom, GGM/RB, Magic/AntiMagic
Kudos: 1





	Maliban sa Angst at Daddy Issue

Sa sobrang banas sa naging pahayag ko, nakatanggap ako ng malakas na sampal kay Alejandro Zambra. Sa sobrang lakas, puwede nang i-record at ibenta ang audio clip sa mga foley artist sa Hollywood. Sa sulok naman ng sala kung saan parehas niya kaming natatanaw ni Alejandro, binigyan lang ako ng masamang tingin ni Valeria.

At sa totoo lang, naiintindihan ko kung bakit sila nagagalit sa’kin.

Sino ba namang hindi kapag tinawag mo silang angsty at puno ng daddy issues.

Sa aking depensa, angsty at may bahid naman talaga ng daddy issues ang mga nabasa ko. Pero isipin mo ito: you bust your ass off. Halos maging alipin ka 24 oras sa nobelang sinusulat mo dahil may gusto kang ipahayag at ihain sa mambabasa. Tapos makatatanggap ka lang ng dalawang komento. Dalawang komentong sikat na sikat bilang tags sa fanfiction. Walang masama sa fanfics, naniniwala akong hindi dapat natin sila tinataasan ng kilay dahil kabilang sila sa mga itinuturing kong _independent contemporary writers online._ Kaya dapat natin silang respetuhin. At wala naman talagang masama sa komento ko, tototong angsty at may daddy issues sila, – sa mga oras na ito, mukhang si Valeria naman ang mananampal sa akin, pero bago iyan mangyari— aaminin ko: alam kong may mali sa sinabi ko. At iyon ay dahil iyon _lang_ ang naging pagtataya ko sa mga pinabasa sa’kin.

Bawat umuusbong na bagay ay laging reaksyon mula sa sinundan nito; maliban na lang sa Pre-Boom literary era na nakabase sa Boom era. Kaya sige, maaaring hindi palaging totoo. Pero may katotohanan ito para sa Post-Nacionalista. At ang nakatutuwa, depende kung paano mo ito titignan, isang reaksyon ang Post-Nacionalista hindi lamang sa sinundad nitong Post-Boom kundi pati sa Boom era.

Ipagpalagay natin sa isang fanfiction (kung saan Fanfiction = Post-Nacionalista) ang sinabi ko. Sa Alternate Universe na ito, mag-asawa sina Gabriel Garcia Marquez at Roberto Bolano. Kinikilala ko na hindi lamang sila ang bumuo (o puwedeng sisihin) at nagtaguyod sa watawat ng Magical Realism at Anti-Magical Realism, pero para maging fanfiction ito, sila ang gagamitin nating karakter. Hindi na rin mahalaga kung sino ang misis o mister o kung pareho ba silang misis o mister. Sa fanfiction bukas at tinatanggap nila ang _multiple meanings and pairings._ “Collective love (at hindi individualistic) wins” ika nga nila.

Ngayon, may dalawang anak ang mag-asawa. Si Alejandro Zambra (= nobelang multiple choice) at Valeria Luiselli (= nobelang The Story of My Teeth). Mamaya, pagkatapos nila basahin at pagtawanan ang fanfiction ko, sasabihan nila ako na ayaw nilang tinatawag silang anak ng dalawang mamanunulat. _Bakit?_ tanong ko. _Dahil nakaka-offend_ sagot nila sa espanyol. _Pero bakit nga?_ Tanong ko ulit. Ramdam ko na pinag-iisipan nilang sampalin at bulyawan ako, pero napagtanto siguro nilang _ella es estupida y temenos que ayudarla_ kaya mahinahon nila akong sasagutin: Hindi kami mula kay ganito o ganiyan, mula kami sa amin. Mas lalong dumagsa ang mga tanong sa dulo ng dila ko pero mamaya ko na lang itatanong. Kapag bati na kami ni Alejandro at kapag hindi na masama ang tingin sa akin ni Valeria.

Bumalik tayo sa AU. Hindi maganda ang samahan ng mag-asawa. Hindi alam ng mga bata kung kailangan at paano pumait ang relasyon. Mula nang matuto ang dalawa magsulat at magbasa, marami na silang pinag-aawayan. Sa sobrang dami at dalas ng bangayan, mas pinipili na lang ng dalawa panuorin ang pagtatalo ng magulang kaysa manuod ng telebisyon.

Bawas kuryente at para naring teleserye.

_“Tigilan mo na yang kakasama sa mga kapitbahay na ‘yan, leche! Kung anu-anong chismis ang pinaniniwalaan mo! At ang lakas ng loob mong dahil ‘yan dito sa loob ng pamamahay ko.”_

_“Bakit? Hindi ba totoo? Akala mo hindi ko alam kung anong ginagawa mo sa trabaho mo habang nandito kami ng mga anak mo. Naghihirap!”_

_“Wala kang utang ng loob! Bakit, sino ba sa tingin mo bumubuhay sa inyo? Ikaw?”_

_“At dapat bang magpasalamat kami sa’yo? Wala kang kuwenta—”_ Alam niyo na ang sumunod diyan.

Alam na rin ng magkapatid ang sumunod diyan.

At sigurado ako –ramdam sa sampal ni Alejandro— na sakanilang nasaksihan, may sapat na praktis ang magkapatid kaya ang husay nila manampal. Nakakaaliw man panuorin, mapapagod ka rin sa ganitong eksena araw-araw. At mas lalo itong nakakapagod marinig kung abala ka bilang isang indibidwal na itayo ang sarili mong mukha bilang isang manunulat. (Ngunit kahit sariling hubog ng panulat ay hindi natin buong pagmamay-ari dahil andiyan ang kapangyarihan ng mga institusyon at mga limbagan na may kontrol sa mga babasahin na tinatanggap ng madla.) Nakakainis ‘di ba? Sa kalakaran sa mundo ng panitikan (na bahagi at repleksyon rin ng aktwal na mundo) kung saan tukoy na ang dapat isuot at kainin, mas may kalayaan atang huwag magsulat at silaban ang mga tekstong pilit isinusuot at ipinapakain sa’yo.

Kaya naiintindihan ko kung bakit ang laki ng hinanakit nilang dalawa sa sinabi ko.

_“Bakit hindi kayo tumulad sa magulang niyong si GGM?"_

_“Ang galing, mana talaga sila sa’yo, Bolano!”_ Mas kampi man ang dalawa kay Roberto Bolano, nagsisimula na ring mairita ang dalawa sa magulang nilang ito. Dahil hanggang kelan ba sila makakatanggap ng pagkilala at papuri na tatalbog lang din mula sa mga nobela nila papunta sa kanilang magulang.

Hindi na mawawala ang realidad na reaksyon ang Post-Nacionalista sa Boom at Post-Boom. Hindi natin puwedeng pagtakpan na walang impluwensya ang mga manunulat ng Post-Boom (o sa mga kaganapan noong Post-Boom) kung bakit gustong layuan ng ibang manunulat ang Macondismo. At positibo man o negatibo, ang pagkakadikit ng kanilang mga pangalan sa mga “tags”s na ito ay nakapupukaw ng pansin mula sa madla.

Aminin natin, hindi na maikakalas ang mga salik na ito. Ngunit dapat nating kilalanin na hindi _lang_ dito nabubuhay at natatapos ang Post-Nacionalista. Hindi pa natatapos ang kanilang pagpapaliwanag, dahil hindi pa sila natatapos magsulat. Hindi ko tatawaging Post-Nacionalista ang mga akda nina Zambra at Luiselli dahil reaksyonaryong akda lamang ang kanilang mga nobela. Tatawagin ko itong Post-Nacionalista, hindi lang dito sa AU, dahil hindi pa sila natatapos magsulat.

Bagkus, sila’y nagsisimula pa lang.

Nagsisimulang buksan ang iba’t ibang alternate universe ng pagsusulat. Nagsisimulang buksan muli ang dating nakasarang daluyan ng iba’t ibang tagpuan, porma, karakter, at kahulugan. Nagsisimulang kilatisin kung ano nga ba ang “katanggap-tanggap”. At bilang mambabasa, dapat na rin siguro nating simulan ang pagbabasa hindi lamang sa paghahanap ng paliwanag ngunit para sa paghahanap ng mga hindi pa natatapos o nag-uumpisang akda.

_“Nagsulat ka ba talaga ng fanfic na may halos 1000 salita para magsorry sa’kin?”_ Alam ni Alejandro na makakatanggap siya ng sampal sa sinabi niya pero hindi siya nagdalawang isip at nakangisi pang itinanong ito sa akin. Sa sulok naman ng sala kung saan pinapauod niya kami, tinawanan lang kami ni Valeria.

Nabasa naman siguro nila paliwanag ko.


End file.
